Court of Oryx
Court of Oryx is an unique public event activity in the Dreadnaught accessible through Patrol. It is located in the Hall of Souls and requires Summoning Runes to activate. The Court is in a public space, so any Guardian in the area may participate in the events once it has been started, even if they are not in the same fireteam. Tiers Events in the Court of Oryx fall into three tiers, which can each be activated with the corresponding runes. Tier 1 Recommended Light: 190 The first tier presents challengers with a single boss or a small group of interlinked bosses to defeat. The summoned boss/boss group is random, so consecutively activating this tier will not repeat the same boss. Tier 2 Recommended Light: 240 The second tier summons two bosses or boss groups from the first tier simultaneously, and both must be defeated within the time limit to achieve victory. Similar to the first tier, the bosses that appear are random and avoid repetition. Tier 3 Recommended Light: 300 The third tier summons a unique boss with significantly more complex mechanics than those found in the first two tiers, comparable to boss encounters found within raids. Bosses Tier 1/Tier 2 Bosses *'Alzok Däl, Gornuk Däl, and Zyrok Däl' are three Hive wizards that appear together. Each wizard is capable of resurrecting the other two; all 3 must be killed within a few seconds of each other to defeat them. *'Bracus Horu'usk' is a Taken centurion accompanied by a number of other Taken. He will have an invulnerable shield which will only disappear once all other enemies in the arena have been killed. His shield will return every time a new wave spawns. *'Krughor' is a Hive ogre protected by an invulnerable shield that can only be destroyed by a close proximity Cursed Thrall explosion. His shield will replenish shortly after being destroyed. *'Lokaar' is a Hive wizard with the ability to teleport. Once she teleports, she must be quickly located and damaged before she recharges her shield. *'Mengoor and Cra'adug' are a Hive knight and Taken knight pair who are protected by invulnerable shields while widely separated. They must be lured or pushed into close proximity for their shields to fall, allowing them to be damaged. Once one of them has been killed, then the other will permanently lose their shield. *'Vorlog' is a Hive knight who can randomly change the element of its shield, similar to Valus Trau'ug in the Prison of Elders. Tier 3 Bosses *'Thalnok, Fanatic of Crota' is a Hive knight who resembles Crota, Son of Oryx. Thalnok is defeated with the same mechanics found in the final boss fight in Crota's End. For more details on the mechanics, see Crota's End *'Kagoor' is a Taken wizard accompanied by several ogres - one of which is a Servile Ogre, which must be killed in order to lower Kagoor's shield. *'Balwur' is a Wizard who applies a damaging field to the entire floor of the Court, except for the area directly under the platform. Killing special Acolytes will extend the safe area out into the open and make Balwur vulnerable, allowing players to damage her. Gameplay The Court of Oryx is activated and enemies are summoned when a Guardian presents a Summoning Rune to one of the six altars. Each altar accepts a different rune. The players have a limited amount of time to defeat the enemies. During this time, if the Guardian who used the summoning rune is dead or away from the Court for over 20 seconds, the event will be cancelled and the rune used will be returned to the Guardian. Once the event has concluded, the summoning Guardian is given the Summoner's Exhaustion debuff, which prevents that player from using another summoning rune for 45 seconds. This is to allow other Guardians a chance to use their own runes. Rewards Once a Court of Oryx event is cleared, a chest on a platform overlooking the arena will open, releasing engrams and other rewards. Guardians who participate in a Court of Oryx event are eligible for rewards, but they aren't guaranteed. However, the Guardian who activated the event is guaranteed rewards. Possible rewards include Ghost Shells and summoning runes. References Category:Activities